User blog:Ininjago/iNinjago L16 Winter - Day 1
iNinjago-12/10/2017 @everyone This panel will talk about some VERY important things. Me and Searing's Ninjago/Rick and Morty like show, LEGO Wikiverse, and some unused iNexo concepts.(edited) @everyone also get prepared for some... bigger things. iNinjago-12/10/2017 Sponsored by Sham Towel: It's a total sham! December 28, 2017 iNinjago-Yesterday at 12:07 PM This panel will start in a bit. It will be different than the other one I did. Just need to wait for some people to come online (other than Jadhostgamer) iNinjago-Yesterday at 7:58 PM @everyone Should I start? Searingjet-Yesterday at 7:59 PM yes iNinjago-Yesterday at 7:59 PM @thefunstreamer @Trailblazer101 Trailblazer101-Yesterday at 8:01 PM Sure. iNinjago-Yesterday at 8:01 PM K. (Walks onto huge stage) Ladies, Gentlemen, and Wikia Users, welcome to the iNinjago Panel day 1 for L16 winter. Let's start off with iNinjago: The Movie. The highly anticipated film from iNinjago Studios. (Everyone claps) The film is about iNinjago joining LEGO Dimemsions Wiki and stopping a mysterious evil from destroying the internet. He gets help from other characters like Searing, Trail, GameTime, Trigger, Cupfan, Jaren, and many others. (More and more people clap) The film will come out in 2018 with Mock's Mini Movie. Any questions? Searingjet-Yesterday at 8:12 PM What will Trail look like? iNinjago-Yesterday at 8:13 PM Trail will look kinda like his appearance in the LEGO Blazer Movie. Searingjet-Yesterday at 8:13 PM ok Trailblazer101-Yesterday at 8:13 PM Is Mock's Mini Movie a bonus if you see iNinjago: The Movie in theatres and if you buy it for Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital HD? iNinjago-Yesterday at 8:14 PM Yes. It could also air before other films like The GameTime Movie. Trailblazer101-Yesterday at 8:14 PM OK. Searingjet-Yesterday at 8:14 PM The Searing Movie will probably have a Nutshack short before it. iNinjago-Yesterday at 8:14 PM Epik. The film will have a LEGO line with it, with a minifigure series, brickheadz, and even a video game! It will also have funko and kidrobot products, and a Quidd channel. Trailblazer101-Yesterday at 8:18 PM Nice! Searingjet-Yesterday at 8:18 PM It even has LD packs. And a playable fighter in LEGO Ultimate Fighters. iNinjago-Yesterday at 8:19 PM Now let's talk about some unused concepts in iNexo. The show is about a robot/cyborg clone of iNinjago who fights a evil virus, similar to On the Trail. But the concept was much different.(edited) It was originally going to have a future Wikia user make iNexo as armor to fight evil in Wikia. The show was going to have a TV-PG rating, but due to dark themes and violence, it made up to TV-14, as many of you know. The show will come out in fall 2018 or early 2019. (BTW, I may need to wrap up soon. Anything else will be posted tomorrow morning) Let's move out of the iNinjago Universe and talk about a upcoming collaboration with @Searingjet December 29, 2017 iNinjago-Today at 7:53 AM (I'm continuing) The show will be kinda like RaM and Ninjago. It will come out soon.(edited) And it is epiker than anything in the universe. Time to talk about Pocket Users. This game is inspired by Pocket Morty's and Pocket Phantoms. You can collect different types of users such as ninjas and ghosts. You can also do other things that I don't know yet cuz I'm an idiot. Trailblazer101-Today at 8:00 AM No you're not. Games take time to think of new things. iNinjago-Today at 8:00 AM Alright. That wraps it up for today. Pick up a Funko POP! and a CMF figure on the way out and play the game demos. Category:Blog posts